The present invention broadly relates to a new and improved method of securing or mounting a flare composition or incandescent charge sleeve in a borehole or bore and, more specifically, pertains to a new and improved method of securing or mounting a flare composition or incandescent charge sleeve in a blind borehole at the tail portion of a projectile body.
Generally speaking, the method of the present invention comprises the steps of forming a blind borehole in the tail portion of the projectile body and containing an annular groove in the side wall or wall of this blind borehole. An edge or end portion of the flare composition or incandescent charge sleeve is pressed into this blind borehole.
A state-of-the-art method according to the European Patent No. 0,072,050 proposes initially pressing a flare composition or incandescent charge sleeve into the bore with the help of a press pin or the like and subsequently pressing a preferably elastically deformable plastic peg or plug by means of a peening device against the bottom portion of the bore such that this peg or plug radially expands, thereby pressing the edge of the sleeve into the groove.
Several other methods of securing a flare composition or incandescent charge sleeve in a bore or borehole at the tail portion of a projectile body are known for example from German Patent No. 2,826,497 and the cognate U.S. Pat. No. 4,249,466, granted Feb. 10, 1981. In particular, the sleeve can possess a larger outer diameter than the diameter of the bore so that a press or force fit insertion can be effected. Securing of the sleeve can also be accomplished by providing an adhesive bond or by flanging or beading.
All these known methods have certain disadvantages. Either they are too expensive, not reliable enough or not suitable for the manufacture of large quantities, i.e. mass production.